


New Year's Feelings

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [10]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Girl Meets the New Year, F/M, Fluff and Angst, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle finally asks Lucas what he's feeling after he tells Riley's secret. Maya, torn by the admission, flees. Thankfully, Lucas isn't letting her get away that easily, even though he does stay to defend her honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> The first half was written by Lav, a tumblr friend of mine for our prompt blog!

She runs out the door, not looking back, blonde hair flying behind her. At that moment Lucas can’t move. Like everything’s frozen. He’s trying to process everything. ‘Riley still likes me?’ he thinks.

“Lucas, what are you feeling?” he hears, shaking him from his thoughts. Riley’s now sitting on the bench, eyes wide, and Farkle’s looking at him.

“Farkle! How could you do that to Maya! She doesn’t how she’s feeling and now you just made her think she has no chance!” he screams, looking at his best friend with disgust and disappointment.

“I did the right thing. You needed to know. Riley needed to let it out, she can’t just suffer,” he says in a low voice. Smackle looks at Farkle, then at Lucas. Then she walks out.

“Well, you didn’t think of Maya! You know she’s still trying to figure out this happiness and hope thing! You broke that!”

He knows Farkle was just trying to do the right thing, but he’d never thought about Maya. He knows she’s still trying to figure out happiness.

Lucas looks at Riley then back at Farkle. “I’m going to try to fix this.” He whispers. He walks out trying to find Maya, determination like fire in his eyes.

* * *

Lucas finds Maya hiding in the familiar bay window, biting the nail of her thumb and looking out the window. She’s facing away from him and, therefore, he is able to watch her. Leaning against the door jam, he surveys the scene in front of him.

From what he can see, there are tears is Maya’s eyes and even more streaming down her cheeks. She’s running the fingers of her other hand over the frayed part of her jeans. Her whole body looks like it’s going to cave in on itself.

“Maya…” he whispers, afraid to scare the caged beast his friend has become.

The blonde jumps, wiping at her eyes and turning quickly so he can’t see her face. “Go ‘way, Lucas,” she mumbles, sniffling.

Her voice is raspy when she speaks, so he twists the cap off of the water bottle he’d grabbed from the fridge on his way to Riley’s room. “Here,” he walks over slowly, as if stepping into the lion’s den. She turns even further from him, trying to wipe at her still leaking eyes. “Maya, hey.” He sits beside her, slowly reaching out to hand her the drink. “Got you this.”

She reaches out behind her, grabbing the bottle and trying to take it from Lucas. However, he refuses to let go. “Lucas, let go.”

“Not until you look at me.”

She turns to him, a glare that could melt flesh in her watery eyes. “Why are you here?” Her voice shakes with the question. “Why aren’t you up on the roof with Riley? I mean, don’t you wanna start the New Year with her?”

Lucas chuckles and shakes his head, reaching over to wrap his strong arms around her. She wriggles for a second, like a caught animal, before relaxing into him. “Because I don’t wanna be up there.” He checks the purple bunny clock near Riley’s bed. “Besides, it’s only a minute after midnight and I’m here with you.”

“But you were up there with Riley before.”

“No, I was yelling at Farkle.” He shrugs. “Guess I’m gonna spend the rest of my year with him.”

Maya gives him a watery smiles. “I guess.”

“But it doesn’t matter who you spend the first minute of the New Year with,” he whispers as he leans down toward her. His breath washes over her mouth and she can almost taste the peppermint of the candy cane he’s been sucking on all night. “It matters where your heart takes you in the next.”

“Yeah?”

“And it led me right to you.” He presses his mouth to hers for a quick peck on the lips, leaving her stunned and wanting more. “Happy New Year, Maya.”  


End file.
